Marco "Martin" Ricco
Name: Marco “Martin” Ricco Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Soccer (playing and watching), other sports, art Appearance: Martin stands at about an average height of 5’10”, with a weight of 150 pounds. He has a trim physique from frequent sports training, and the veins on his hands stand out well. He has a slight tan from his time spent outside. He has very curly, black hair that he keeps moderately short, a few freckles, and brown eyes. He typically looks intense, with prominent cheekbones and eyes usually fixed into a stare. He usually wears plain, colored T-shirts with blue jeans and athletic shoes, although he wears the occasional sports jersey or polo. Biography: Marco Ricco was born into a middle class family. The first few years of his life were rather uneventful, but at the age of 5 he got two twin siblings, and as his father was often away on business trips working for a defense contracting company, he ended up taking on a share of the responsibilities in his house. One day, his mother took him to see his first soccer game. He was intensely curious about all the happenings on the field and wanted to learn more. He was subsequently entered into youth soccer practice and found he had a knack for it. As he grew up, he became a rather impressive midfielder in the local school league. He became an avid soccer fan as well, even keeping up with the team from the town where his grandparents had emigrated from. He spends a lot of time on the field practicing, and when he’s not doing that or other exercises such as running, he typically studies or helps out around the house. His busy schedule means that he highly values his free time, and likes to spend it either relaxing or having as much fun as he can with his friends. He occasionally goes to house parties as a way of partying hard after working hard, but often he doesn’t have the energy to deal with so many people. He tends to be friends with teammates or other people he meets during his regular schedule, such as study buddies, because he often prefers having some time to himself after his day is over. Despite his main sport being soccer, he enjoys dabbling in other sports too, and he knows enough about the more popular sports in Canada to enjoy watching games with his teammates at a local sports bar or at someone’s house. Growing up, he was taught to be proud to be Italian. Despite this, he tends to go by Martin instead of Marco. This was initially because it helped to prevent the rhyming taunts his peers found so easy to make in elementary school, but he continues to go by it today simply because everyone’s used to it. Out of his education in Italian culture, the thing that stuck with him most was an interest in art. One of his favorite ways to take a little time away from his busy schedule is to go to the local library and marvel at printed copies of the works of the old masters. He does somewhat well academically, being a determined and focused student, but he lacks passion for the more “left-brain” pursuits, namely mathematics. This has elicited disappointment from his engineer father, who continually tries to persuade Martin to enter into a field where, as he puts it, “there’s a living to be made.” Advantages: Martin has pretty good endurance and leg strength from his soccer playing and running. He could probably outrun an opponent if he was being chased, and could feint to become a hard target. Disadvantages: He’s never had very good upper body strength, and though he knows how to kick a ball, he doesn’t know how to kick people. Also, his relatively esoteric pursuits and busy schedule mean he’s not friends with very many people outside his team. Designated Number: Male Student #9 ---- Designated Weapon: Rolling Pin Conclusion: Hey that rolling pin is a pretty good weapon, if experiences with mah wife are any indication. If it don't work out, then at least this boy has the skills to run away. The above biography is as written by Cash Money. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Holly Romero 'Collected Weapons: '''Rolling Pin (designated), American Flatbow + 10 arrows (traded with Roy Benson for rolling pin) '''Allies: 'Roy Benson, Amanda Clearwater, Leo Raclaw, Holly Romero '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Marco, in chronological order *Wait we do WHAT?! *Uphill and Against the Wind *The Great Elsewhere *Devil Nights Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marco. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters